Miserable Toad
In the cursed realm of the Glaurdoom Moor, toads are seen as good luck. This is due tot eh fact that no one really knows if the toad that lives in the much beneath their home is just a toad, or dear Aunt Millicent who went missing sometime back - a fate far better than most in the Moor. A simple kiss would solve the question, but who wants to kiss a miserable old toad? '' '''Stats' *'Type:' Shapeshift *'Crystal Affinity:' Emerald *'Abilities:' Fixed Form, Small, Smooches *'Unique Actions:' Sticky Tongue *'Potions: '''None *'Movement Points:' 5 *'Action Points': 3 *'Strength:' 1B *'Armor:' 0 (Defense) *'Willpower:' 2B *'Dexterity:: 3B (Missile: 2) (Defense) *'''Hearts: 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 Gameplay Note: '''Miserable Toad is a not a Hero and is a shapeshift caused by the Curse Coven Witch's Transmogrify support action. A hero that is turned into a toad may shapeshift back to its original form is an adjacent model spends 1 action point to turn it back to its original form using Smooches. Note if the model is a shapeshifter, it still returns to its original form regardless of whether it was in its shapeshift or original form when it was turned into a toad. '''Stats: '''Miserable Toad has average offense of 3B DEX, but at a low range 2 for a missile attack. At the same time, it has an average defense of 3B DEX. A toad can defend with its 0W ARM, but will generally be reliant on whatever ARM equipment and buffs the hero has access to. Notably, the toad CANNOT perform a basic melee attack. It has '''Fixed Form to prevent the hero from shapeshifting back to a Hero or different Shapeshift form during their upkeep. Small works in the toad's favor to prevent models outside of range 3 from targeting it, but it can still be hit by AOE. Smooches allows the hero to return to its original form, but requires an ally, even if they are also a toad, to use it. The Toad also only has 5 hearts so if the hero had more than 5 hearts, then they can be defeated if they already have 5 wounds. The Toad as has 1 potion so if the Hero had more than 1 potion, the additional potions are discarded. The Toad has low mobility with under average 5 movement. The Toad's low 1B STR and 2B WILL can make it susceptible to further attacks by the Consul's monsters that target these attributes. Abilities: Sticky Tongue is an offensive missile 2 action that only costs 1 action point, which returns an additional heart or potion if it wounds. This is specific as there are situations you may succesfully hit, but not wound a target (e.g. Arcade Challenges, hitting models immune to wounds, etc.). As it costs 1 action point and has the same range, Toads shoudl always be using Sticky Tongue when attacking. A Toad with high offense may choose to stay as a Toad as it will mean they will also have high defense and Sticky Tongue can return a lot of additional Hearts and Potions during the Toad's activation. As the Toad is still a Hero, they are able to use potions during their activation and the Consul's activation so you may want the Toad to use a potion before attacking with Sticky Tongue unless the party has open potion slots or wounds and status effects to heal. In most cases, the Consul should avoid turning DEX heroes into Miserable Toads to avoid this situation where it may be more difficult to defeat the heroes, but an Arcade Party can attempt to create this situation if they are patient. Likewise, for the Heroes, they will typically want to use Smooches to return the Hero to its original form so they don't lose a potential Hero activation as a Toad. In general, Toads will want to utilize their activation moving in position to receive Smooches if they are not a DEX hero that is looking to take advantage of Sticky Tongue. Sticky Tongue should generally be used against low defense targets to increase the chances of hitting and benefiting from the additional Heart or Potion. Strategy: Being turned into a toad is usually devastating for most STR and WILL heroes since the toad cannot make any basic melee or magic attacks. Most STR and WILL heroes use ARM for defense and since the toad has none, most heroes will not have sufficient ARM equipment or buffs to make defending with ARM effective. As there are fewer DEX buffs available in the game, it may be very difficult to have any reliable or consistent means to increase defense. However, being a Toad has its benefits. Some DEX heroes only have offense and defense of 3B to start and since the Toad uses both, this can actually increase their defense substantially as they will typically already have DEX equipment and Toads benefit from the hero's equipment. STR/WILL Toads will typically want to avoid monsters due to their lower defense and move towards allies to receive Smooches. '''DEX Toads may want to take advantage of their new form to attack with '''Sticky Tongue and avoid attacks using Small and defending with DEX. Available Through Von Drakk Manor Category:Heroes Category:Von Drakk Manor __NOEDITSECTION__